


The world Before

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale
Genre: I AM SORRY, I changed it, Killing, Other, Sorry again, Sorry again., The Void, The worst fanfiction, This is in Gasters mind, This was another fanfiction, hahaha, i might, really fast, sparing, umm...I MIGHT switch AU's of Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NOPE! I CHANGED THE DARN STORY AGAIN! I'M SORRY! PLEASE READ/COMMENT/AND/OR/KUDO!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm...This is a fight or mercy story. You are gaster and you choose fight or mercy. Second chapter is the choice.

OC's anyone? Not a real chapter. I just want to know if you have any OC's that you want me to use. 

 

Format is the same thing from my Undertale fanfiction. Check it out to learn the format. 

 

I will give you credit that its your OC and not mine. 


	2. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Performance.

_You see color_

_You try to touch it_

_It_ _disappears_

_You are_ _fascinated_

_This power_

_Is powerful_

_More powerful than you've seen_

_You choose to fight or mercy_

_Fight and destroy the creatures lives_

_Mercy and not get involved with it_

_You want to fight_

_You can't_

_This demon..._

_Is to powerful to work with_

_It can backfire_

_Let it have a happy life_

_You press mercy_

 


	3. Performance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight....THIS IS A CHAPTER TO GIVE YOU TWO CHOOSES. You have fight and mercy. Mercy will be called The Mercy Way. And the Fight will be Called The Fighting Way. It might be confusing but, please bare with me. You Gaster by the way!

_You see the demon_

_It's sitting on the floor_

_Juggling hearts and spade_

_You want to fight_

_Mercy is for the weak_

_The demon will bow down to you_

_It will_ _obey_

_The power might have a chance...._

_To free you_

_To see your sons_

_To finally say sorry_

_You want to mercy_

_You want to fight_

_You want to see your sons_

_You want to continue your experiments_

_You want to_

_You need to_

_Get S-1 and P-2 back_

_You press fight_

_The demon has a dark glint in its eyes_


	4. Mercy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy

_Mercy_

_A weak thing_

_You wanted to fight_

_You wish you didn't press mercy_

 

_You watch in disgust as you see the demon using his gift for_

 

_Entertainment?_

_Ugh...People and their powers these days_

 

_In his days....Power was used for bad_

_Power in these days are used for Good..._

 

 

♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦

 

Jevil was sitting down...Waiting for Seam to get ready...Again....

Seam said that he needed to look great for today. Today was this biggest performance. The 4 kings where going to see it. Jevil was bored. He wanted Seam to hurry up. He waited for 1 second and called out some Spades and Hearts. He started to juggle. In the past 2 days, he felt the darkness that haunted him POOF out. He could still feel it, but not that much. 

 

_You watched the imp look out for someone..._

_Who?_

_What?_

_Why_

_So many questions_

_You realized.._

_You didn't press mercy_

_You didn't press anything_

_You didn't press the mercy with enough force..._

_You smiled and pressed FIGHT_

 

_♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦JEVIL NO♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦JEVIL?!  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ **CHAOS CHAOS!!!♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦**_

 

 

_You looked at the imp and_ _whispered_

 

_"we are going to have some fun little one"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the worst chapter. I haven't played Undertale and Deltarune. I want to play it.......My mom says I can get it for christmas...I can't wait.....


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I think the SkeloBros souls are...

_You pressed Fight_

 

_The demon had a dark look in its eyes_

 

_You entered fight_

 

_The demon was strong..._

_You where stronger.._

_Overpowering it_

_Using the power_

_For yourself_

 

 

_You come in its soul_

 

_"Chaos. Ruin this world"_

 

Jevil wanted to play....A number game......A fun little number game with the kings......So much fun they will have.....

 

 

♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ _♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦_ ** _CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS!!!♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦I CAN DO ANYTHING!!♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦  ♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ ♠♥♣♦ YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!!!♠♥♣♦_**

 

 

 

_You smiled_

 

_💜💙💛_

 

_Three souls are born_

_Purple:OddTree:Music_

_Yellow:Papyrus:Kindness/Bravery_

_Blue:Sans:Funny_


	6. MER-FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.....wasn't in the mood for a real chapter. Didn't want to update this...Inar Papyrus said I should update this.....I updated the other story thought....it's better than this....enjoy.....
> 
> ODDTree♡

_You fight_

_You want_

_You need_

_Them_

_Control_

_Control_

_It needs_

_It's free_

_Stuck_

_No_

_Not again_

_No_

_Can't go back_

_I want_

_I need_

_Someone stop this_

_Regret_

_Sadness_

_Depression_

_Lose_

_Hurt_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm so so sorry_


	7. I don't want to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK! I AM GOING OFF THE STORY!!! NOOOO!!! I NEED TO RENAME THIS INTO GASTERS LIFE STORY OR SOMETHING!!! SORRY FOR NOT KEEPING THE STORY STRAIGHT!!!! I CAN'T HELP IT!!!! *Screams*

_What have I done?_

_I cause pain_

_I went through pain_

_I though_

_I wanted_

_I was so_ _selfish_

_I just wanted to say sorry_

_I cause chaos_

_The four kings are gone_

_I think..._

_I haven't checked_

 

_The imp is locked_

_The lighters are gone_

_there is no hope_

_i'm sorry.._

_i'm....so....so...sorry_

 

 

_*100 years later*_

 

_I have given up hope_

_No lighter have come_

_I can't go back_

_I can't mercy_

_Why did I do this_

_Wait_

_I see light_

_Light_

_I forgot how bright it can be_

_Where am I?_

_Green_

_Red_

_White_

_Yellow_

_Gold..._

_Is this_

 

_Snowdin...._

_It looks so different_

_wait..._

_why am i here_

 

_How did I come here?_

SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! COME ON OUT AND HELP ME!

hehe, bro you know i can't. i'm to short. i was cursed by this shortness

UGH! GET A LADDER OF SOMETHING! NEVERMIND! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO THIS MYSELF

whatever you say bro

_Is that?_

_It can't be_

_......_

_I reach out_

_I pass through_

_I wish_

_I want_

_I can't_

 

 

_Wait!_

_no_

_come back_

_No!_

 

_Why_

_I'm back to the void_

_....is that_

_It's hope_

_Hope_

_2 humans_

_One in Undertale_

_One in Deltarune_

_They can help_

_They can stop what I did_

_I hope_

_They don't kill_

_or else_

_they will pay_

 

 

 


	8. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh....I can't find any inspiration! Please bare with me.

_I wish I could start over_

_They say, all good things must end_

_Don't pray for me_

_together as one though space and time, you said_

_The sadness burns_

_I'll stand by you though space and time, you said_

_They say, all good things must end_

 

She looked at the poem. She was filled with sadness. She-

 

_Reset_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given you a poem instead!


End file.
